Grub
Various different kinds of grub can be found in the world of Miitopia. The player can give their adventurers grub collected from defeating monsters or winning the Roulette while resting at the Inn in the Eat Grub menu. These foods can give various stat bonuses for the Miis. The effect is made greater or worse depending on how the Mii likes the grub given to them. There are 196 different kinds of grub. * A Mii's reaction can be either Hates, Dislikes, Normal, Likes or Loves for each type of grub. Grub that is Disliked or Hated gives a lower boost to a stat, whereas grub that is Liked or Loved gives a greater boost than Normal. * A Mii will not eat the same grub they Hate or Dislike more than once in a row during each time the player enters the Eat Grub menu. However, the player can leave and return immediately to make the Mii eat the exact same grub again. * If a Mii likes, or dislikes a type of grub from a certain line they may not necessarily like or dislike other grub from the same line. For example a Mii may like common Devil's Food Cake, dislike Devil's Food Cake ★ and feel neutral towards Devil's Food Cake ★★. * A Mii cannot eat with a full Tummy. Attempting to feed a 75% or 80% full Mii with a grub that would fill up 80% of their tummy will also give the same result (refusal to eat). * How much a Mii likes or dislikes a particular grub is based on the time of creation and facial features, making it basically random, but if the player has a particular Mii already made and said Mii has the Liked and Disliked grub already known, making the same Mii will result in he/she having the same Liked and Disliked grub in a new game or on other people's games. * Miis have a set number of Hates, Dislikes, Normal, Likes, and Loves, meaning the player can't get every grub Liked/Loved or Hated/Disliked. * The maximum amount of grub you can store is 99 per grub. Table of Likes and Dislikes Grub types Quotes Trying to feed a Mii a food they dislike or hate more than once: * "Not eating that again!" Trying to feed a Mii when their tummy is full: * "Full up already!” *US edition: "Too full already!" Trying to feed an ill Mii: *''"Name is too ill."'' Gallery Food reaction.jpeg|A Mii who found the food they ate delicious. Mii Is content food.jpeg|A Mii who found the food content. Super delicious food.jpeg|A Mii who found the food super delicious! Not so tasty food.jpeg|A Mii who found the food not that tasty. Bleurgh! Mii really hated the food.jpeg|A Mii who really hated the food they just ate. An ill Mii unable to eat.jpeg|A sick Mii being unable to eat. Feeding random miis at once.jpeg|Feeding multiple Miis at once. Trivia * All Grub types that have only one rarity are 'Very Rare' and therefore have sparkles around their pictures. * All Grub types of all rarities can be obtained from Errands of the Travelers' Hub. * Turkey Curry is known as "Chicken Curry" in the Japanese and European version. * Pixel Grub is known as "Digital Food" in the Japanese version. * Cotton Candy is known as "Cloudy Cotton Candy" in the Japanese version. * The Cotton Candy is known as "Cloudyfloss" in the European and Oceania versions. * Rock Candy is known as "Petrified Chocolate" in the Japanese version. * The Icy Mints are known as "Beauty Supplements" in the Japanese version. * Tenderized Tartare is known as "Hammer Tartare" in the Japanese, European and Oceania versions. * Guitar Pick Nachos are known as "Plectrum Nachos" in the European and Oceania versions. * Alien Gummy Candy is known as "Alien Gummy Sweets" in the European version. * Baby Food is known as "Tiddler Food" in the European and Oceania versions. * Art Cookie is known as "Art Biscuit" in the European and Oceania versions. * On the Grub section in the Journal, if you press the A button repeatedly, the food item will disappear and will reappear when moved on to the next food item. * A grub stat cannot decrease. If the stat boost would normally go down due to disliking the grub, it will stay at zero. A player can use this to their advantage to get extra stats from grub a Mii hates. If the player manages to get the stat bar to level up from a grub that a Mii hates, it won't go down as much. * A lot of the grubs in the game are not only based off of the monsters they come from, but their increasing rarities are based off off increasingly tough variants of the monsters. Example: Basic Cactus Juice is green like Cacti Stacks, One Star Cactus Juice is yellow like Cactus Balls, and Two Star Cactus Juice is teal like cactus cools. Category:Miitopia Category:Grub Category:Journal Category:Game Mechanics